User talk:Anubis zero
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! } :sploodgeyaay! 20:57, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for all your contributions, you've been sysopped! Happy editing! sploodgeyaay! 04:20, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :Hey, sorry, but I don't have a Yahoo account. Do you have MSN or AIM? sploodgeyaay! 23:57, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::I have reason to believe Kaguya is the goddess of victory; this might not actually be metaphoric: ::tehcheez.mooo.com/anime-crap/?view=./code-geass/kaguya-is-athena.png ::(you're going to have to copy-and-paste that, Wikia's spam filter stops me from linking. Also, pay no heed to the other things in there) :: ::Feel free to correct me. sploodgeyaay! 12:50, 26 July 2008 (UTC) That's the comment of hers that made me skeptical, since I see it merely as words of encouragement from Kaguya. If she was indeed the goddess of victory then I suppose Lelouch would have won in the 1st Black Rebellion. However, there is no evidence that denies it so it should be placed as implied information just to play safe. Anubis zero :::I made a slight mistake here -- Athena is the goddess of war. sploodgeyaay! 02:45, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Just wondering, do you actually get raws of Code Geass? If so, can you get a better picture of the Guren Shōten Hakkyokushiki from the OP? You can see Eclipse's subs all over mine. :P sploodgeyaay! 09:50, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Actually I get mine from other forums as well as my own. I'll try getting a btter pic of the Guren Shōten Hakkyokushiki. Hopefully though, it will appear in the show itself. Anubis zero 11:07, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :Oh, right then. Can you add me to your contacts on MSN? :sploodge.ulmb.com/imparanoid.php :I've set the page there to expire in two days or so (I'm paranoid :P). sploodgeyaay! 04:44, 30 July 2008 (UTC) My Project I'm beginning a project to make the wiki more organized and attractive to readers. It's started up on the Knightmare Frames pages, and I was wondering, since you appear to be the most active contributor, to see that the work in progress is not disturbed. It would be greatly appreciated. Thanks! — Rapta (talk| ) 18:11, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :Very well, I'll do my best to watch over the Knightmare Frame article. You did a good job so far(I was actually planning to do that too but didn't have the time). Pls continue ti contribute and I hope that you stay with us long after the series ends. Anubis zero 01:39, 9 August 2008 (UTC) ::I intend to, as long as I have some spare time on my hands. =) — Rapta (talk| ) 05:29, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :::Oh, and with the Knightmare Frame pages, there's no need to change anything format-wise; everything will eventually be formatted according to the template. So basically, if you feel the need to change anything, only change the description/synopsis of the Knightmare Frame. — Rapta (talk| ) 14:55, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks for informing me that. I'll concentrate more on the synopsis now. which picture of Lelouch as a kid is better sorry man but to me that one picture of Lelouch i kept putting on when he was a child is when he was a prince the one you keep putting up is the one where he loses his title as a prince not to get personal or anything but i like the one i kept putting up better then that one It doesn't seem appropriate to use a picture from Anya's photo diary, since it is clearly visible. I recommend that you look for a full version of the picture (I've noticed some, but I cant get find it) and in the meantime, I will keep the original one used in wikipedia. Anubis zero 16:50, 4 October 2008 (UTC) How..? Is there not any way for a blocked user to contact anyone on this site about the circumstances of their block without the use a proxy? ;/ 00:01, 24 October 2008 (UTC) IP Blocks and such I suppose it was nice of you to un-block my username and all, but my IP's still appear to be blacklisted, which is...inconvenient. At any rate, I've posted no such 'nonsense' or 'gibberish' as you have accused me of. Perhaps take a look at the sources first before jumping to accusations? I would give them to you myself, but it seems that someone else has already re-updated the pages in question with the citation info needed. Zero Requiem 04:46, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Sorry bout that. It think was another person using my account, but I myself banh you. Sorry for the inconvenience. Renames I just ran a bot over the Code Geass wiki. All occurrences of Jerimiah have already been replaced with Jeremiah, and the same goes for Geass Canceller to Geass Canceler. So you can remove those tasks from the list. Feel free to give me any other repetitive tasks like replacing things, bots make short work of those tasks. ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Talk) :Oh, could you explain what is meant by "Remove those little # things and references." ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Talk) Hello Anubis I have every right to delete them as not only is their quality very low-grade and shoddy (which is reinforced by the fact that you mentioned that they were taken with your digital camera), but because I am the admin and it doesn't fit my standards. Anubis zero 04:14, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Anubis, I apologize for acting ugly. I just get so mad when people erase something that I worked hard on. I acted before hearing your side of the story. I apologize. I wish to upload photos that fit your standards and that aren't "shoddy". Again, I apologize for my ugly behavior. It is my greatest hope that you may forgive my insults. If you could, please work with my pictures and edits. I enjoy helping make this wiki bigger and better than ever. Very well. It is nice that you have seen your fault in this matter and I may have been too harsh in regards to my actions. I will however work in regards to your existing picture and look for a similar one that is in better quality if available. I hope though that you control your temper in the future, since profanity is such an uncivilized action. Anubis zero 06:07, 20 January 2009 (UTC) I know i'm a bit of a "hothead". I will do the best i can to contribute to this site. I am a code geass fan, like you. Suzaku Kururugi The sentence that got "re-added" is what the first sentence of the following paragraph was reworded from. From my perspective, removing the stuff in the following paragraph's first sentence might make the rest of that paragraph not flow smoothly, but keeping both has too much redundancy IMHO. Should the two paragraphs be merged into one? Or should stuff be reworded differently? -Afker '' hail AliceSoft!'' 07:15, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ---- Upcoming spin offs I'm new here and I'm a little shy um can you please tell me if i can create a page on the upcoming spin off and help me with editing I Came across a cool new way to organize info on a number of other wikis called character boxing. Just put it on my discussion page please.--Starwoes 14:46, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ---- Mao Hello, fellow Wiki admin. I seem to recall creating a very detailed article about the minor-antagonist character Mao on this Wiki. I did this because I personally found your collection of character pages extremely lacking and inadequate. I recently tried to link the Mao page while updating a page in which he needed to be mentioned as his dialouge contributed previously uncredited information on the given subject. Upon doing so I found that the link didn't work, and in a subsequent search I could not find the page. I'm either seriously confused, or the page was removed, which I would find woefully ironic as the detail I recall the page having rivaled that of the pages of many far more important characters you have here. I would apriciate it if you could elaborate on this some time in the future. Colm 23:46, 17 February 2009 (UTC) I'm not quite sure as to what happened to that article, but there is a chance that it may have been deleted. I apologize if it was a good article and I hope it doesn't impede you from making it a second time. Anubis zero 01:37, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Alright, thank you for giving me an honest answer anyways. I might rewrite it, if I find the time in the near future. Colm 00:28, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ---- Character boxing Well wikipedia has the full character box layout I wanted to do it like wikipedias only with the Geass ability as a category If someone didnt have a Geass it would be listed as none. I Understand that wikipedia is severely Lacking in information and you do not exactly "love" them but i would appreciate character boxing its easier to get biological facts. Well I'd like to see the format for it first. I'm not quite sure if Geass type is necessary in character boxing since only a handful of characters with Geass. Nevertheless, have a go at it. Anubis zero 07:31, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Hello Thanks Anubis zero but right now I think I got it SethviBritannia--SethviBritannia 23:08, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Duplicate Files Hey there, I accidentally created some duplicate files recently; I was wondering if there was any way to get rid of the duplicates. Of course, I do wish to keep the originals, if that's alright. Steppin' Razor08 15:48, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Just direct me to those files and I'll delete them myself. Anubis zero 01:36, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Alright, here they are: Sorry about the whole mess, I was trying to add those images to the collection. Steppin' Razor08 01:45, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Hi Thanks for the message. I just thought I'd tidy the article up a bit (much of the info came from the original Wikipedia article, and was of questionable accuracy), while putting in some citations. I'd be glad to help in any way I can. Hi I try my best to provide valid info. What specifically did you have in mind? 09:40, September 5, 2009 (UTC)Juubi Karakuchi Fanon Wiki Dude, why not make a Code Geass fanon wiki? I'd make it, but the "Suggest a wiki" feature of this site's gone. thanks for telling me about the fanon wiki. I'll probably be adding my contributions soon. help Hey Anubis, can you help me in getting a video of Shiawase Neiro for that page. I could'nt find one on youtube so I thought you might be able to help. --10reapaer01 18:35, 24 May 2009 (UTC) k, google can be anoying. --10reapaer01 13:10, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Fixed most of the pictures, but have a problem and some questions. Couldn't find a lineart of Marianne on any of the sights. I found a Bismarck, but in black and white. Should I still use it? And should I make Bradley his own page, I think he's got to much information to put on the knights page. Thanks Thank you, I'll keep helping out as much as I can. Steppin' Razor08 15:56, 31 May 2009 (UTC) inform please stop deleating everything i put in i know it needs repairs but im just trying to help what little i can user marilyn turner out. battle of Mt. Fuji I could use some help on my battle of mt. fuji article so if you have time please look over it. green arrow 1 If you can improve Schneizel's Subordinates that would help. Knights of the rounds page Since all the knights of the round have never appeared in the same scene as each other and they havn't been on the same kind of lineart as each other, I took down the pictures exept dorothea and marrianne since they arn't in the group shot. --10reapaer01 00:24, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Wikia Entertainment Hey there! I'm Scott from Wikia Entertainment. I just wanted to stop by and say hi; see how things are going here. Are there any big projects that the community is working on right now? Please let me know if the Entertainment Team can help out with anything, and feel free to leave me a message on my talk page. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 23:19, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Image/Category/Stuff to be deleted Could you clean up Category:Candidates_for_deletion, thanks Simant 03:14, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :More, stuff to delete. Simant 21:13, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::Again. Simant 18:15, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Images I was wondering if there was a reason that images like File:Knightmare_Frame_-_Shinkirou_-_B.jpg have not had the bottom section of the image removed. It seems to cause a bit of a mess on some pages by. I like how this image was cropped. Could we do the same thing for the rest of them? Simant 21:13, 4 August 2009 (UTC) I think you can use simple image editors and paint to achieve that. Anubis zero 01:20, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Just to check with you, the images I am uploading are of acceptable quality and rationale. right? Simant 19:15, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Fanon Could we get rid of this users NUMEROUS fanon pages. or at the very least get it to the fanon website. The gundams and stargate stuff on code geass wiki is kinda annoying me. Simant 06:27, 14 August 2009 (UTC) I'm fine with it since he create individual pages from them and doesn't placed them on KF pages. Besides, I felt that he might be using it to cross reference to his fandom and that would increase the view count of this wiki. Anubis zero 00:01, 15 August 2009 (UTC) I want to know.... I Wish to know why you felt the need to block my IP from Gino Weinberg's page. I noticed an incorrect part of the page and upon seeking to correct it was unable to. --Selonianth 09:11, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Gino is in fact the Knight of three, not the knight of four. Anubis zero 23:57, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Blocks. It is very hard to get new members when people are blocked for a full year after their first edit for one mistake. Could you Please be more lenient, maybe they read a bad sub or something, maybe they are reading from one of the different code geass storylines and didn't know they don't coincide you can at least ask them for their reference before blocking them. Simant 00:50, 15 August 2009 (UTC) I've lost a sense of lenience early onwards when Code Geass was still an ongoing series, and I had remove the brunt of the vandalism on a lot of pages. Blocking IPs serve as a very efficient way to prevent vandalism. Perhaps I was somewhat harsh on Selonianth, which is why I'll giving him a chance to set his story right. Although I doubt his source is reliable or perhaps he's simply using that as an excuse. I know that I might sound paranoid, but its always better to be cautious about things like this. Anubis zero 04:48, 15 August 2009 (UTC) I checked the first couple episodes and it says Knight of Three. On Animecrunch one of the later episodes refers to him as the knight of four. Believe me or not it doesn't really matter. -- 19:36, 22 August 2009 (UTC) It's probably a mistranslated episode since all official sources refers to him as the Knight of Three. Anubis zero 00:41, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Hub Link Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub. I am asking if you would add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. The Hub also serves as a place to link to common actors, artists, and anime terms like Rie Kugimiya which you can link to in your articles. :--Sxerks 03:12, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Could you kindly give me instructions regarding this. Anubis zero 08:05, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :I added some general layout links to Talk:Main Page, one of which is MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar, just add it there. You can also add things like *:Category:Characters|Characters and so on. :--Sxerks 13:55, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Picture Darmas I was thinking of uploading some pictures from the picture dramas. How many do you think we should upload per picture drama, just a single image, or all of them? Simant 16:53, September 25, 2009 (UTC) I think a single image is fine. Too much of them would clutter the article. Just choose the image that best captures the episode. Anubis zero 00:12, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :I created the pages for the picture dramas for the first season, but I was thinking should I change them to be ordered by number, or leave them ordered by original release date? Simant 19:53, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Getting organized Hi, I'm not new to this Wikia, but I have never done much editing because I found the place to be too unorganized. I felt it was more of an info-dump than an actual encyclopedia, as it is missing a lot of templates, I would like to help implement them. Here's an example of what I think we're missing: M9E Gernsback. - plau 01:48, October 17, 2009 (UTC) While I like the template, I unfortunately lack the coding skills to make it. Anubis zero 16:21, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :I can do it, I made that template. - plau 14:58, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Go for it then, since articles here need some serious revamp. Anubis zero 23:58, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Hey, I've created this: Template:Infobox Character. Here's an example: User:Plau. I think the style is okay, but the fields are still incomplete. What else should I add? - plau 14:28, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Standardizing: The time frame for all the articles need to be standardized. For example, should we talk about the Chinese Federation from the point of view of the Chinese Federation or as the United States of China as it is currently know. I think we should use the latter, so the first line of the article would be: "The United States of China (formerly Chinese Federation)" and the title would also be USC. What do you think? - plau 17:05, October 22, 2009 (UTC)